Dois Glutões
by Stingley
Summary: [OneShot] Gai e Kakashi trocam algumas idéias sobre dois ninjas da Folha enquanto almoçam.


_**Disclaimer**__: "Naruto" não me pertence. A obra é criação de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta é apenas uma ficção de fã para os fãs, sem qualquer intenção financeira._

_**Resumo**__: Gai e Kakashi trocam algumas idéias sobre dois ninjas da Folha enquanto almoçam. _

_**Rating**__: Oneshot, geral, censura livre._

_**Blá**__: Eu tava muito afim de escrever qualquer coisa. Daí veio uma idéia e eu aproveitei. Pequei no título, realmente não sabia o que colocar. _

Konohagakure tinha a fama de criar os melhores ninjas dentre todas as vilas que se dedicavam ao treinamento de jovens nessa arte oriental. O maior número de missões completas era da Vila da Folha, orgulhosa de seu título e ousada a ponto de oferecer ajuda a outras vilas, mesmo a contra-gosto de alguns de seus cidadãos. Os lutadores da Folha eram os mais aptos a resolver com sucesso qualquer que fosse a missão estabelecida.

No entanto, os Genin, Chunin e Jounin da Folha não eram só bem sucedidos no campo das habilidades marciais. Eles também o eram em seu porte e saúde: a boa forma era ostentada por todos eles, até mesmo os que se concentravam pouco na musculação. Diferente de Sunagakure, que sempre sofreu muito com a aridez do clima, e da Vila da Névoa, abatida pela pobreza e falta de recursos, a Folha cultivava os brotos mais sadios. As árvores ali eram realmente maiores e mais carregadas.

Onze anos depois de um incidente infeliz com um demônio de nove caudas, um grupo de doze ninjas destacou-se desde o seu primeiro exame Chunin, seu desenvolvimento acompanhado de uma série de eventos que abalaram a História, não só da Folha, como da Areia e de outras vilas. Dentre esses doze pequenos prodígios, um trio em particular ficou conhecido na época de sua apresentação como os "maiores", não por serem os mais poderosos, mas porque literalmente ganhavam em alguns centímetros dos seus colegas. E os três ninjas do Time Gai sustentam essa fama até hoje, quase dez anos depois de sua primeira aparição no universo das lutas. Só que depois dos estirões masculinos e femininos que rodearam os seus quatorze e quinze anos, a diferença com relação aos outros ninjas em tamanho, peso e altura, ficou ainda mais pronunciada.

Nenhum dos doze ninjas parecia se dar conta disso conscientemente, e só em momentos de reflexão, que surgiam nas situações mais habituais do dia-a-dia, é que seus professores paravam para notar. E foi em uma ocasião boba de um almoço que dois dos melhores Jounin da Vila, com a amizade (e, por parte de um deles, a rivalidade) batendo a casa das décadas, começaram a conversar sobre como os seus pupilos haviam mudado, não só na aparência, como no porte e na personalidade.

Sentados algumas mesas distantes de uma onde se deliciavam o demônio da Folha e o gênio Hyuuga, Kakashi Hatake e Gai Maito trocavam idéias ao acaso.

- Vou começar a passar mal se continuar vendo os dois comerem desse jeito - comentou o homem de cabelos prateados. - Se deixar a dieta deles seguir esse curso, os dois vão ser muito bem vindos no clã Akimichi, você vai ver.

- Isso não é nada, meu rival, tinha que ver esses dois na festa de Ano Novo. Eu podia jurar que Neji ia virar um javali branco de tanto que ele comeu. No final da festa ele não conseguiu nem levantar a mão pra dar um pescoção no Lee, que não parava de cutucar a barriga dele - disse Gai, franzindo a testa.

- Ele bebeu muito? - Kakashi perguntou, mesmo sabendo da resposta.

- Imagina. Só uma garrafa inteira de champagne. E só parou de beber porque tinha apostado com o Neji que ele conseguiria comer muito mais. É claro que ele não ganhou: não tinha espaço no estômago de tanto álcool, e nem no cérebro, pela mesma razão.

Kakashi sorriu por trás da máscara. Ele se divertia ouvindo as estórias do Time Gai, principalmente as que envolviam os garotos e Tenten, que passou a ser vítima das investidas dos dois quando completaram os dezessete anos. Agora, nos seus dezenove ou vinte, o que deveria ter se convertido em maturidade só trouxe problemas, porque a Mestra das Armas passou a revidar com mais moral, deixando bem claro que não tinha recebido aquele título á toa.

O Ninja que Copia ás vezes sentia um pouco de inveja de seu rival auto-proclamado. Com Sasuke desaparecido, Naruto treinando com Jiraiya e Sakura sob a tutela de Tsunade, ele não tinha muito o que contar, e passou a acompanhar as mudanças do "trio altura" com Gai.

- Eles comem bem mais do que você e eu na nossa época. Se não fossem especialistas em Taijutsu em pouco tempo não iam conseguir mais passar pela porta - comentou Kakashi, observando Lee enfiando na boca várias sardinhas de uma só vez.

- Lee se justifica; o treinamento dele é muito intenso, você sabe, ele precisa de muita energia. Ainda assim parece que ele está comendo mais do que deveria. Mas o Taijutsu do Neji não é assim tão exaustivo. Ele me disse uma vez que o fluxo de Chakra do _Juken_ consome muito as suas reservas, e por isso ele está comendo tanto. Eu sei que é mentira, é claro, é só reparar no pneu na barriga dele. No final das contas, eles só viraram dois glutões - Gai concluiu, dando de ombros.

- Neji tem barriga?

- Tem, mas não dá pra ver nenhuma saliência por causa das roupas largas. Só dá pra perceber se ele levantar a camisa ou se alguém tocar nele. Reparou que o olho esquerdo do Lee tá meio roxo? - ele disse, apontando de leve.

- Aham. O quê que tem?

- Alguns dias atrás os dois estavam treinando. Lee resolveu implicar e apertou a barriga do Neji, chamando ele de "fofo". Neji não pensou duas vezes... - Gai fechou o punho e bateu na outra mão, aberta.

- Nossa...

- Se fosse antigamente, Lee não provocaria e Neji não reagiria assim, mas esses dois estão ficando cada vez mais implicantes e agressivos. Quando a Tenten tá por perto fica tudo pior. Eles inventaram de "treinar luta-livre de vez em quando", mas é engraçado que isso só acontece quando ela aparece. Eu sei que o que eles querem é chamar atenção medindo força, mas ela se faz de difícil.

- Boa garota - Kakashi sorriu.

- Foi por isso que eu mandei a Tenten ficar um tempo treinando com os ANBU; ela vai aprender bastante, e, longe deles, vai ficar tudo um pouco mais calmo...

No momento que Gai terminou a frase, os dois perceberam a própria atravessando a rua, do lado de fora do restaurante, conversando com uma Kunoichi. Como se tivessem sentido a aproximação de um inimigo, Lee e Neji imediatamente pararam o que estavam fazendo e a acompanharam com o olhar até que ela desaparecesse, sem perceber que os colegas de time estavam lá. Depois de alguns segundos, os dois voltaram a comer, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Gai suspirou.

- São dois animais, mesmo - e balançou a cabeça.

- Aposto então que eles vão virar uma mistura bizarra de Chouji com Jiraiya.

Os dois riram o mais baixo que podiam pra não chamar atenção dos garotos, e ficaram observando os glutões por algum tempo em silêncio.

Lee estava pelo menos da altura de seu professor, o porte físico igual ao do mesmo, suas feições masculinas bem pronunciadas: o pomo de Adão parecia pronto para saltar de sua garganta, e seu pescoço parecia tão grosso que Kakashi ficava imaginando se o garoto se queixava de disfagia. A dureza de seu rosto e mandíbula ficava visível por pêlos curtos de uma barba por fazer ("Não tive tempo ainda"), os cabelos um pouco mais curtos pra sobreviver ao verão. Ao que parecia, ele ia ter de trocar de _jumpsuit_ de novo: os músculos peitorais já faziam uma saliência no tecido verde, e com certa frequência o garoto coçava um braço ou o outro; provavelmente a roupa apertada agarrava em seus pêlos, visíveis por baixo da manga que insistia em subir. As mãos eram tão grandes e grosseiras que talvez pudessem estourar uma bola de futebol.

Neji, por outro lado, era menos truculento, os efeitos de sua testosterona menos evidentes no exterior. Devia ser uns três dedos mais baixo que Lee, os músculos bem menos desenvolvidos, agora envoltos por uma camada levemente espessa de gordura; naquelas roupas largas, ele era quase um urso Teddy em tamanho família, mas sua seriedade e agressividade não encorajavam muitos a tentar abraçá-lo (a não ser, talvez, Lee, por pura implicância). O vozeirão era mais poderoso e imponente que o de seu amigo, o olhar mais penetrante e intimidador. Enquanto alguns poderiam considerar Lee menos carinhoso por seu físico trabalhado e extremidades enormes, uma olhada mais cautelosa revelaria Neji muito mais perigoso e menos amigável, ou, como diria uma canção, um "macho parrudo que não brinca em serviço e não leva desaforo pra casa". O gênio Hyuuga poderia ser, para os desconhecidos, o estereótipo do encrenqueiro mau-caráter, um cafajeste frio e calculista, imprevisível como uma bomba-relógio mal acertada.

Mas os amigos sabiam melhor. No seu jeito forte e desastrado de ser, Lee era um doce, um ninja leal e bem-humorado, e Neji, na sua quietude e cara de poucos-amigos, era na verdade conservador, reservado e tímido. Apesar das mudanças aparentes, os dois mantiveram muito de sua personalidade infantil, só mais amadurecida pra se ajustar à idade cronológica.

Kakashi interrompeu sua observação pra terminar a bebida. Gai ainda mantinha os olhos sobre seus alunos, com um leve sorriso.

- Qual é, grandão? Não vai ficar todo sentimental não, héin. Vou começar a te chamar de "mãe"...

- É. Vamos embora, então - Gai disse, olhando seu rival, e os dois se levantaram da mesa.

- A gente pára ali na esquina pra comprar um lenço. Enquanto isso, eu deixo você enxugar as lágrimas na manga da minha camisa.

Gai respondeu com um leve soco no braço do amigo. Acompanhou-o para fora do restaurante, sem antes dar uma última olhada nos dois glutões, que mal terminaram a refeição e já faziam mais um pedido.


End file.
